


Not Quite Rose

by Yukifall



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BadWolf!Rose, Basically "put that thing back where it came from or so help me", F/M, Fix-It, Foreknowledge!Rose, The Doctor's an Idiot, they're so in love, this is just the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukifall/pseuds/Yukifall
Summary: She should have been more surprised. But honestly? She couldn’t get past that because holy crap there’s no way he's real.Rose Tyler went into that basement fully herself unaware of the events that would soon change her life. When a timeless alien grabs her hand and says to run, something else happens that should be impossible. But then again, Rose Tyler always had a thing for the impossible.





	1. How to Not Completely Lose It: A Guide for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Um okay... Is this thing on??  
> Stupid joke but whatever
> 
> This is the first in what will hopefully be a long long series that I will eventually be able to put into words.

“Run.”

 

She should have been more surprised. But honestly? She couldn’t get past that because holy crap there’s no way he's real. His slightly colder hand grabbed hers and pulled her away as the window dummy brought it’s arm down. The next few minutes passed in a haze as they ran. Boy, could they run. She jumped as he pulled the plastic arm through the doors of the elevator so that they would close in the nonexistent faces of the dummies. Looking to her left as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, She had to cover her mouth to not scream or blurt out everything that was running through her mind. He then tossed the arm over to her and she grabbed it without really having to look at it.

 _'Holy shit, that’s the Doctor… where is-'_ The thought cut off as memories that weren’t quite her own but from her perspective came racing into the fore ground of her mind. They were Rose’s memories and literally her entire life flashed through her head. Having two sets of memories was weird but She didn’t really get time to dwell on it because the elevator doors finally opened. She realized it hadn’t said anything but there was a strange whining sound coming from the elevator. Judging by the way the Doctor looked at her, it was coming from her. She took a shuttering breath and calmed herself down. He needed Rose to ask questions and damn it, he was going to get Rose.

“Sorry. Nearly dying wasn’t on my list of things to do today but I’m over it now. What’s happening with the dummies and who are you?” She asked, her voice slipping into Roses accent as the elevator doors opened. The Doctor was still giving the blonde (because as she could now see the bangs hanging her face were a bright blonde rather than the dull brown it used to be) a weird look but began to explain The Autons. Honestly, She’s seen the episode plenty of times to know what he was going to do. As he pulled her out the door, She quickly turned back, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“And where are you goin?” She asked as he continued to fiddle with the bomb in his hands.

“There’s a signal on the roof and I’m going to disrupt it. Might die in the process but don’t you worry about me. Go on home and have your beans on toast and watch the telly, or whatever it is you do these days. Don’t tell anyone about this or you’ll get them killed.” He then ran through the door and shut it behind him before opening it again half way.

“I’m the Doctor by the way. What’s your name?”

_‘Neatly fifteen minutes of running and finally he asks.’_

“Rose.” The name spilled out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about it.

“Well then Rose, run for your life!” He said giddily shaking the bomb in his hand before closing the door again. The girl let out an exacerbated giggle while shaking her head as she tried to wrap her head around it. Absentmindedly looking over the plastic arm, she realized she probably should be running for her life. She quickly turned on her heel and sprinted away from the shop. She reached other side of the road and turned around just in time to watch as Hendricks blew up.

Then she cracked.

The girl started to laugh. Manically. As pieces of the shop scattered around her, she doubled over in laughter. She couldn’t think. The madness of it all was over whelming her brain. It stopped finally when a loud humming interrupted her scattered thoughts, quickly soothing and calming the blonde down. When she finally had the strength to stand up straight, she looked around and saw that gorgeous ship. The humming in her mind gave off an appreciative tone and she started to giggle again. The TARDIS shut it down, the humming drowning out the thoughts so that she could calm down again.

 _' I don’t know what you did… But bless you. BLESS YOU TARDIS.'_  The confused girl thought towards the sentient ship before dashing towards where Rose’s memories were leading her. Home. The Powell Estates. She raced up the stairs and quickly opened the door to find Jackie on the phone, her voice carrying throughout the tiny apartment.

“Rose! There she is! It’s everywhere! Everyone’s phoning in trying to see if you’re all right!” Jackie said her hand barely covering the receiver of the phone as she talked to her. She quickly raced into the kitchen to start tea. Mickey appeared somewhere in that time and honestly, she needed to talk with him. She pulled him up off the couch and took him to the door.

As they stood outside, sirens in the distance still blaring, the blonde sighed. Rose had a lot of affection for Mickey and neither of the two-consciousness’s wanted him to suffer.

“Mickey… I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” She said not looking at him. He fidgeted and looked at her with a questioning look.

“Is this about the betting? I swear Rose I’ll st-” Her snort of laughter interrupted him and he quickly shut up.

“Oh Mickey… No. I’m sorry. It’s just… I nearly died today. It really makes you rethink life and honestly I don’t want to be tied down. I’ve been thinking about traveling and now that I don’t have a job, it’s probably gonna be the best chance I get to do it. I don’t want you to worry about me.” The girl said looking at him as he digested the information.

“But we’ve been good, yeah?” He asked swallowing the lump in this throat.

“The best.” She assured him, “But I’m nineteen… I think its time I took my year… Who knows? Maybe I’ll come back and get my A-levels in Astrophysics or somethin’.” The blonde said giving the classic Rose Tyler tongue in teeth smile. Mickey laughed at that and nodded before jumping up.

“Well Rose… Don’t forget to phone when you’re gone… I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” He said tears building in his eyes.

“Oh Mickey… If you find someone please go after her… Don’t wait up on me.” He smiled sadly and shook his head.

“Maybe later but…” He sighed, shaking his head, before turning and walking away.

She sighed as well but didn’t dwell on it any longer. He was going to be fantastic. Mickey Smith, Defender of Earth always had a nice ring to it and he most certainly was going to live up to that name. She walked back inside silently humming to herself as thoughts raced through her head.

“What’s this then?” Jackie asked holding up the plastic arm. The blonde flinched lightly realizing that it needed to be tossed out to continue the story.

“Oh it’s just something I picked up before the shop went up… Not much use now. can you toss it for me? I’m exhausted and I think I’m just gonna head to bed.” Jackie looked at it and shrugged before heading out the door to toss it. She said her thanks before heading into Rose’s… her? the bedroom and good god was it pink. The Rose side of their mind rebuffed the thought thinking it was great. The other side huffed a little before flinging herself across the bed.

The day’s events then began to catch up to her. First of how the heck did she find herself in this situation. She knew that her name was not Rose Tyler.

_'Yes, it is.'_

_'No it’s not.'_

_'If that’s not our name, then what is?'_

The voice in her head had a point there. She knew she had another name but as she continued to think about it the more she couldn’t remember. The few things she could remember were that she used to be American. Doctor Who was a television show that she had watched religiously.

 _'I'm going to call it right now… Bad Wolf had something to do with this. Surprisingly… I not that upset. There are lives to be saved and maybe I can change a few things to. Possibly will need to be left on that beach… but only once. I won’t be left with someone who will burn and honestly if the Doctor couldn’t tell that that was what was going to happen then he’s more of an idiot then I thought.'_ She could feel the Rose side hum in agreement. These things might not have happened to her yet but she was able to go through the new memories just like she was able to with the old.

 _“We need to stop calling ourselves different things. It’s not Rose and Not Quite Rose. We’re the same person now. We are Rose but a bit more. And if the Doctor is going to take us with him then we have to act like it. You covered well with your slip up in the elevator but now we need to have everything under control for next time. We should probably start a journal to keep track of what’s going on and what’s going to happen so that we’re not surprised. I doubt that the Old Girl would object to hiding it from the Doctor. I know there will be times where we don’t know what’s going on but then again we can’t know everything. At least, not yet.”_ Rose grinned to herself at that.

“Rose! Someone left something at the door for you!” Jackie call opening the door to her room. In her hands was a book sized package covered in a very telling shade of blue wrapping paper. Thoughts racing, Rose jumped up and grabbed the package, tearing the paper off to reveal a journal. One that couldn’t possibly exist yet but then again, this is the impossibility of the Doctor here.

“Who left this? What did they look like?” The blonde asked quickly. ' _Oh dear God, if things change the way I want them to then what am I going to do about Ri-'_

“It was a lady. Very curly hair and different clothing. You’d think she’d have stepped out of one of those old detective movies.” Jackie said shrugging before turning and leaving Rose to her thoughts.

 _“Oh no.. Oh no no no no no.”_ Rose thought holding the journal as she opened it to the first page.

_Hello Sweetie,_

_Goodness, isn’t it nice to have the drop on you for once. I know you’re freaking out right now with worry but don’t. Calm down and take a breath. Honestly, you get so flustered when I do this._

_No Spoilers though, right?_

_I always knew something was off with you but when you told me, I almost couldn’t believe it. But then again, Bad Wolf has always been an enigma to me. Just so you know… You and I are going to be the very best of friends. You told me so; the first time we met. And it’s been true no matter what happened. Don’t lose your spark. The Doctor will need it in times to come. Trust in me and trust in yourself when I say You’re going to have a Fantastic life._

_Trust me, Sweetie._

_Professor River Song_

Rose stood frozen for a solid five minutes, memorizing the letter to a T, before closing the journal and sighing. She lightly stroked the cover of it, the panels feeling as comforting as a warm blanket on a rainy day.

 _“Let’s get down to business. If we…If I want that future with River, then I need a plan.”_ Rose thought finally coming to terms with what they had been given. This was her chance. A chance to change things for the better.

* * *

 

Rose Tyler woke groggily the next morning to her alarm going off and groaned. She shoved her face into the pillows wanting to go back to sleep. With her new memories, Rose had spent most of that night scribbling things down to remember the order of what happened. Regenerations, things she knew were fixed points that she couldn’t change, things she would try to fix and get a second opinion on from the TARDIS, and things that she would fix. There were so many things that were going to happen and now that she was in for the long run (The long run being as far as meeting River but then again time was in flux) Rose wasn’t about to mess up.

The blonde was up making some tea when the tale-tell rattle of the cat flap rang through the apartment. She yelled at her mum (because she couldn’t continue to call her Jackie when she was in fact her mum.) about nailing the thing down as the blonde remembered what happened next. Rose swore she hadn't jumped when the flap rattled again and she had to stop herself from smiling when the Doctor’s face appeared on the other side. Rose opened the door quickly and before she could get a word out the Doctor began to mutter to himself.

“What are you doing here?” He asked looking at her with the same expression as last night.

“I live here.”

“Well what do you do that for?”

“Because I do? I’m only here cos’ someone blew up my job.” Rose growled, although she wasn’t really that mad.

“Must have gotten the wrong signal… You’re not plastic are you?” He reached his hand up to knock on her skull before she had a chance to react, “Nope Bonehead. Alrighty then I’ll be-”

“You. Inside. Now.” The girl said grabbing hold of his leather jacket and pulling him inside.

“Who is it?” Jackie called from her room on the right.

“He’s here about last night.” Rose said pulling him forward.

“She deserves compensation!” Jackie yelled as they passed.

“Millions.” The Doctor agreed. Rose didn’t let their conversation get past that because Mum had no self-restraint and the Doctor was oblivious.

“Don’t mind the mess. Do you want coffee?” She asked heading towards the kitchen, almost smacking herself when she should have asked if he wanted tea but the two were interchangeable apparently from what Rose’s memories told her for this early in the morning. The Doctor agreed and asked for milk. Instead of spouting out stuff about going to the police like she remembered had happened, Rose worked quietly to listen to what he was saying.

“That’s not going to work. He’s gay and she’s an alien… Sad ending. Rose Tyler!” The blonde jumped a bit as he read the letter but rolled her eyes as he continued, “Ah could have been worse. Look at the ears!” She nearly snorted when she heard that but stirred his coffee quietly.

“Luck be the lady!”

“You’re picking those up if you drop ‘em!” Rose said not turning around.

“Have you got a cat?” He asked suddenly.

“No. We use to but we kept getting strays.” The girl said as she turned around and saw the Doctor with the plastic arm around his neck.

“Doctor!” She yelped before racing over to pull it off of him. With a few good tugs, it came off but then went straight for her. Within a few seconds, the Doctor was able to stop if from moving with the light whirring of his sonic screwdriver.

“Ah! Look there. See? Armless!” He giggled at his own joke. Rose snorted but also glared at him before responding.

“Oh really?” She quipped back, before hitting his own arm with it.

“Ow!” He grumbled, grabbing at it and rushing out of the house.

“Oi!” Rose yelled, racing out after him. “You can’t just go swanning off!”

“Yes I can! Here I go! Swanning off!” He yelled up from a flight of stairs below.

“Come on! Don’t you think I deserve some sort of explanation?” She yelled racing after him.

“Not really. No.” He said calling back as he studied the arm. Rose continued to follow him as they walked out of the complex and out into the lawn.

“Honestly, if that thing already tried to kill me what do you think will happen when you’re not here? Another one could come after me and I don’t have a blippy wand thing to scare it off!” The blonde said grabbing hold of his coat.

“This isn’t a blippy wand thing! It’s a very important scientific tool!” He cried out indignantly.

“Oh really? Then what’s it called?” Rose asked tongue in teeth grin poking out.

“It’s a sonic screwdriver!”

“Oh really? What are you gonna do with it? Build a cabinet then?” She snorted, biting her lip and trying not to laugh at her own joke.

“Oh it does so much more then that! And besides it wasn’t after you. It was looking for me but got mixed up with you!” He said huffing lightly as they walked across a park where the boys normally played football.

“Oh like what? Like the world revolves around you?” The girl asked smirking.

“Sort of. Yeah.”

“Oh you think you’re so impressive.”

“I am impressive!” He grumbled.

“Go on then… I think I’ve seen enough. You can tell me.” She said wrapping her arm around his as they walked. “All this plastic stuff… Who else knows about it?”

“No one… Just me.”

“You mean you’re on your own?” Rose asked knowing the Doctor did not do well on his own.

“Well who else? You lot all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch the telly! While underneath you, there’s a war going on.”

“Okay then.” She said grabbing the arm from him, “Start from the beginning. If you were able to stop this… then how are we gonna stop what happened at Hendricks from happening again?” His eyebrows were high on his brow as he looked at her, surprise evident on his face.

“The thing controlling the plastic was broadcasting a signal to the arm. So I cut off the signal. Dead.”

“So what like radio control? Or something else? You’d think some weird Radio station would have caught some attraction by now.” She thought aloud puzzling through it even though she knew the answer.

“Thought control… You alright?” He asked looking at her.

“Yeah. But what for? I mean not much you can do with shop window dummies.” Rose smirked, “Is someone trying to take over Britan’s shops?” The pair both started laughing as the Doctor shot the idea down.

“It’s not a price war.” He said causing them to giggle again, “They want to over through the human race. Do you believe me?”

“Before yesterday? I wouldn’t…" Rose thought over everything the new memories had shown her, "But now? With my job being blown up, strange man coming to my flat, and nearly being killed by a disembodied plastic hand? Yes, I would believe you.”

“But you’re still here.”

“Really… Doctor tell me… Who are you?” Rose asked knowing what he was going to say and honestly she couldn’t wait to feel it herself. He turned towards her with a skeptical look on his face.

“Do you know like we were sayin'? About the Earth revolving?” He asked, walking back towards the blonde, “It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cos everything looks like it's standin' still. I can feel it.” He took her hand and for a split second she could feel it. Everything he was talking about and it was marvelous. She never wanted to let go.

“The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinnin' at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're fallin' through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go...” His hand slipped from hers and Rose was jolted at the sudden loss of feeling, “That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home.” He said waving the hand in her face. Rose watched him turn and walk away, towards that impossible blue box and sighed. The humming in her mind grew strong and the blonde watched as the TARDIS disappeared, the noise sounding almost as wonderful as the song.

* * *

 

In all honesty, Rose should have expected it but when plastic not Mickey called her talking about pizza, she groaned. They just had to take Mickey didn’t they? Well, they’ll get what’s coming to them soon enough. With the restaurant trashed and Not-Mickey banging on the metal door behind her, Rose raced towards the gate nearly missing the TARDIS in the corner of her eye.

“What’s that?” Rose asked pointing towards the Old Girl trying not to smirk.

“Our ticket out of here. Come on then.” The Doctor said grinning as the door swung open and he stepped in. The blonde grinned at his back and raced in after him.

“Go on then. Say it.”

“Its…” Rose looked around the room still slightly baffled as she had been the first time she had seen it. The television could have never done her justice. The lights flickering and the warm glow all around. The humming was as clear as she had ever heard it and it made the blonde want to cry.

“She’s gorgeous.” Rose murmured almost to herself.

“She? Why would you say she?” He asked plugging Not-Mickey’s head into the console to trace the signal.

“That’s what ships are, right? This is a ship and that humming is defiantly feminine.” She said grinning widely. The TARDIS hummed in appreciation lights slightly flickering.

“Oh, she likes you. That’s new.” He muttered as he looked around the time rotor at the blonde, “So where do you want to start?”

“Is Mickey dead?” She asked, sniffling trying to play a distraught companion.

“Who?”

“The boy whose head you pulled off? Is he gonna be alright? He’s my best friend!” Rose glared at him.

“Didn’t think of that…”

“Oh you didn’t? And now you’re just gonna let him melt?” She said looking at the head as it bubbled and deflated in front of her.

“Melt? No! No. No. No. No! Dang it. I lost the signal.” He grumbled, racing out.

 _“Honestly he’s just going to leave that goop of melted plastic on your console? How have you put up with him?”_ She grumbled telepathically with the ship. _“I’ll make sure he apologizes after a stop on the rift alright? He shouldn’t leave his messes around for you to clean up. You’re not his mum.”_ The ship hummed appreciatively before shooing her out after the Doctor with a light vibration of the floor. Rose giggled and raced out and looked at the docks in front of her.

“We’ve moved? How? I didn’t feel flight… Maybe it disappears and reappears?” The Doctor looked at her shocked as the girl processed what she already knew but he shrugged, “Is it alien?”

“Yes.” He said nodding.

“Are you alien?” She asked a small smile appearing on her face.

“Yes… Is that alright?” “Alright? It’s a bit fantastic don’t you think?” Rose said with a tongue in teeth grin. Another surprised look but shook it off as she asked another question.

“If you’re alien, then why do you sound like you’re from the North?”

“Lots of planets have a North!”

“Alright, Alright…. Whats a Public police box?”

“It’s a disguise! From the nineteen-fifties! She’s called the TARDIS. Its Time and Relative Dimension In Space.” He grinned stroking the wooden panels.

“So what’s with who’s controlling the plastic? It doesn’t like us?”

“Oh no it loves you. Plenty of smoke and oil. Bunch of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. It’s just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food source was destroyed in the war. Lots of its protein planets rotted. So earth? Dinner!”

“Any way to stop it? Or at least move it?” Rose asked.

“Well I’ve got anti-plastic, and move it? Where?”

“I mean if it can control things with its mind then it’s got to be sentient, right? So we’ve got to give it a chance.” He gave the blonde girl a small smile, nodding lightly.

“I like the way you think, Rose Tyler. But, first off, I’ve got to find it. How do you hide something so big in a town like this?”

“Hide what?”

“The transmitter. The Nestene is controlling every single piece of plastic in the world, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal. It’d have to be massive smack dab in the middle of London. A dish that big must be invisible.” As they walked, the London Eye was revealed and Rose had to stop herself from snorting. She hummed and the Doctor looked at her funny.

“What?” The blonde nodded towards the Eye, smirking to herself.

“What?” He asked again and this time she did snort.

“Wha-Oh… Fantastic!”

And then again with the running.

They arrived into the shadow of the Eye and then the Doctor spoke again.

“Think about it. Plastic all over the world coming to life. The shop dummies, the phones, the wires the cables-”

“The breast implants.” Rose gasped jokingly.

“The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.” The blonde raced towards the river and saw the entrance while calling the Doctor over. He agreed with her and they raced into the underground. They found Mickey and Rose glared at the Doctor. But she knew why he withheld the information that he might be alive. The blonde nearly groaned when the Doctor asked the vat of living plastic to ‘shunt off.’

When the Autons grabbed hold of the Doctor and pulled out the anti-plastic, Rose decided that it was time to step in. If she didn’t people would die and she did not want that to happen. The Nestene revealed the TARDIS and when Rose heard the Doctors pleas about the war, her heart hurt for him and what he had lost. She asked the Doctor what was happening. When he said that the Nestene was starting the invasion, Rose knew what had to be done. She knew that she didn’t have time to let Mickey try and persuade her not to do it and just ran for the chain.

“You know what? I’ve got no job, no A-levels, no future… But I’ll tell you what I have got! A medal in the Jericho Street Juniors under 7 gymnastics team. I got the Bronze!” She yelled swinging on the chain towards the Auton that held the vial and quickly knocking it in. The Auton fell and the cap fell of the anti-plastic and the Nestene screamed. The Doctor was able to throw the second dummy in and caught the blonde in the same go.

“Rose! Now we’re in trouble!” He said giddily before they turned and ran up the remaining stairs to the TARIDS. Mickey clamored in after them and the TARDIS took off as the Nestene screamed. Rose looked around the TARDIS taking in its smell since she wasn’t able to the first time. She could honestly say she had never smelt anything like it but it smelt very much like home. The Tardis landed and Mickey was out the door stumbling over his own feet. Rose followed him slower and smirked.

“Fat lot of good you were!” She grumbled at him. The blonde turned and smiled at the Doctor who stood in the door way of the TARDIS.

“Nestene Consciousness? Easy.”

“You would have been dead if it weren’t for me!” She pointed out tongue in cheek smile peering out again.

“Yes… I would have. Thank you… Well I’ll be off then. Unless… I don’t know. You could come with me.” He said smiling, “This box isn’t just a London hopper. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.”

“Don’t! He’s… He’s alien!” Mickey whimpered grabbing onto her leg.

“He is not invited. So what do you say, Rose Tyler? You could stay here and live your life away. Or you could come with me.”

“Is it always this dangerous?” She asked smiling.

“Yes.”

Mickey quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

_“As if that’d stop me from going.”_

_“My Wolf… Make him ask twice. He needs to know how special you are.”_ A soft voice filled her head and it was so quiet it was more of an impression then a voice but she got the meaning. The TARDIS was always a funny thing.

“You know… I can’t… I’ve got to see my mum… and take care of this… mess.” She said gesturing to Mickey who whimpered into her side.

“Okay… See you around.” Rose could hear the disappointment in his tone and she actually teared up as the door closed and the box began to disappear. Within a matter of seconds, they were gone; the song in her head only barely fading.

“Come on then… Let’s go.” She choked out voice cracking. Rose turned to a slack jawed Mickey who was still clinging to her side. She pulled him up and began to walk slowly away. The TARDIS noise was such a relief to hear and she had to choke back a sob as it re-materialized in the same spot.

“Did I mention? It also travels in time.” The Doctor asked poking his head out smirking. The blonde turned to Mickey grinning like a fool.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Exactly.” She smiled and then pecked him quickly on his cheek before racing towards the TARDIS. The humming grew in her mind and finally, Rose Tyler was home.


	2. End of the Freaking World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose now set with her new memories and the Doctor travel to the year 5.5/apple/26 to Satellite one where they meet old friends and new enemies as usual!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a Beta for this story! Hopefully they will keep me on track and help with my mistakes!

“Alright then. Rose Tyler. Which way do you want to go? Backwards or Forwards?”

“Forwards.” She smirked.

“How far?”

“A hundred years?” Some quick knob turns and switch flipping later, the Doctor grinned and pointed at the door.

“Outside is the 22nd century. Bit boring that though. Let’s go farther.” More dancing around the console as it wheezed. A thud and again with the pointing. “Ten thousand years in the future. Its 12005. The New Roman Empire.”

“Oh you think you’re so impressive!” Rose laughed, tongue in teeth smile poking out.

“Oi! I am impressive! Alrighty then. I know exactly when to go.” Lot more flittering about the console and a bit of a rough ride later, The Doctor just turned and pointed towards the door.

“What’s out there?” She asked grinning. He smirked and shrugged, still pointing towards the door. The girl laughed and raced to it pulling it open and smiled as she looked out onto Platform One for the first time. They had landed in one of the privet suites and the sun shield was up blocking out the view. As she walked towards it the Doctor did some poking and it lowered to reveal the Earth below.

“You lot all you think about is death. How its gonna come about. By eggs or beef, global warming or asteroids. Never once imagined that you might just make it. This is the year. 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future and this is the day. Hold on.” _“Pause for dramatic effect.”_ She thought as the Doctor looked at his watch. They both turned and watched as the sun blossomed into a bigger ball of fire. “This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the End of the World.”

“So when it says guest… Does that mean… people?” Rose asked as the computer voice rang out about shuttles and the schedule and something about the use of religion.

 “Depends on your definition of people.” The Doctor said smirking as they walked.

“So, aliens then?” She asked as they turned a corner. The Doctor pulled out the sonic and began fiddling with a panel trying to get the door open before answering her question.

“Exactly. The great and the good are all here on this… observation deck to watch the planet burn. And when I say great and good, I mean the rich.”

“So why are all the continents the same? I thought they moved; shifted?”

“That there is a classic Earth. It’s been in the hands of the National Trust for a while and you see that? There? Gravity satellites holding back the sun. I’d say the Earth has about 30 minutes before it gets roasted.”

“And you’re not going to save it? Aren’t there people down there?” She asked already knowing but it was needed to be asked.

“I’m not saving it this time. Nobody’s down there, you’ve all moved on. Man-kind is said to be scattered throughout the stars.”

“Then I guess that means I’m the only one left.”

“Who the hell are you?!” A voice from their left barked out. A blue humanoid figure stepped forward from around the pillar looking distraught as he laid eyes upon them.

“Oh that’s lovely!” The Doctor muttered under his breath.

“The guests have disembarked they’re on their way right now!” The steward grumbled.

“Ah yes! See! That’s us!” The Doctor said smiling. He held up the wallet that Rose knew contained the physic paper, “See? I’m the Doctor and the is Rose Tyler! She’s my plus one.”

“Oh. Right. Of course. Apologies, etcetera. If you’re here, then we had better get started.” The steward turned around and called all the servants to their places. The Doctor nodded as he announced them but his smile faltered when he heard about gifts. He began to pat himself down looking for what he could give as the trees from the forest of Cheem entered. He was still patting himself down and as she took the small cutting of a tree from Jabe, Rose pulled on her hair and gave her the stands that came out in return.

“Thank you.” The Doctor mutter to her in between guests as she continued to lightly pull loose strands from her hair to give. “I was just going to give her air from my lungs.”

“Wouldn’t that have been like snogging her? I mean. She is part tree.” Rose grinned. The Doctor flushed and she took the opportunity to hide behind him as Moxx rolled up and spat in the Doctors face. The blonde held her tongue as the small blue man rolled away before snorting lightly at the slightly disgusted look the Doctor had on his face. She was about to ask if he was okay when she felt a light pressure on her mind sort of like a headache and then the sound of someone knocking on a door. Honestly, Rose didn’t know what it was, but from what she could tell it was someone trying to get into her head. She tried to shut down but before she could, Rose felt the warmth and affection it had for her and how gentle the knock was. She looked around the room as more figures poured in but stopped when her eyes landed on the Face of Boe. He was looking straight at her a single large eyebrow raised.

 _“Jack.”_ Her mind whispered.  Rose quickly allowed him in at the realization.

 _“Hello Rosie.”_ The ancient voice whispered in her mind.

 _“Oh Jack. I didn’t want this for you. I never would have._ ” She whispered tears filling her eyes. Rose vaguely heard Cassandra droning on about what the Earth was supposed to be like as she slowly started to walk towards Jack. The head looked at her sadly and she got the mental image of a shrug.

 _“I know, Rosie, but it happens. I become a fixed point. You know that. You can’t change fixed points. Besides I wouldn’t want you to. My years have been wonderful. I wouldn’t want you to change that for anything. Rose, don’t worry.”_ He sighed mentally before the large lips turned into a grin. Her breath caught in her throat and she bit back sob. When Cassandra said ‘Play on!’ Rose raced out of the room tears streaming down her face. She could hear Jack calling out to her mentally, but she closed him out, hoping to hide her distress from him and the Doctor. Rose could hear the TARDIS humming in the back of her head trying to soothe her. She quickly walked down a corridor and stopped to look out at the burning sun and the Earth below. Her mind was racing at a million miles an hour just trying to wrap her head around what Jack would become. Rose heard foot steps behind her. She quickly dabbed her wet eyes before turning to see another blue figure she recognized from the show. Rose could save her. She could do this one thing.

“I’m not in the way right? You can speak if you want.” Rose said gesturing to the corridor.

“Thank you, miss!” The woman said happily, “And no, you’re not in the way just need to check the vents.”

“What’s your name?” Her memory suddenly going blank on her. The woman turned and gave a small smile.

“Rufallo. I won’t take long. Just doing some maintenance.”

“Um. Actually. I’ve lost my way to my suite could you show me?”

“I actually can’t miss. The Face of Boe isn’t getting any hot water and I know the problem is coming from here. You’ll have to return to the main gallery for someone to help you with that.”

“Oh. Um. It’s just that I’m a long way from home and I’m not quite sure I should be here.” Rose asked knowing that if she went into that vent she would never come out.

“You and me both miss, but I must get to work. I’m very sorry.” Her eyes watered again for this person who didn’t know what was to come but Rose nodded and turned to walk away. “Oh and Miss? Thank you for the permission. Most people aren’t that considerate.” She barely turned her head to nod before she raced away not wanting to hear the screams that she knew would come. She found the suite actually quite easy but she felt terrible. Poor, sweet Rufallo died and no one knew. She couldn’t stop it. The TARDIS then spoke to Rose in her hushed motherly voice.

 _“My Wolf. There are still people you can save. You need to have faith in that. Rufallo was a tipping point and if she was never taken then the board would have been notified about the infestation.”_ The TARDIS hummed in her mind. Waves of a soothing melody raced through and Rose sighed again thanking the TARDIS for her wisdom. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the Doctor called out to her. Rose turned at the last second to see one of those spiders running into the vent near the door. She paled but before she could question it, the Doctor burst through the door.

“So what do you think?”

“Oh it’s brilliant. A whole slew of new aliens. That Face is quite interesting, I must say. Bit of a flirt if you ask me.” The TARDIS hummed in the back of her mind giving her a warning but more like a bop on the head for teasing. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her but smirked all the same. “How come I can understand them? I doubt they’re all speaking English.”

“It’s a gift from the TARDIS. She gives you a telepathic translation and you just hear it in your own language.”

“Oh that’s great. An alien ship that can get in my head. Why am I not surprised?” She grumbled lightly while smirking in the back of her mind.

“What?” The Doctor looked surprised to hear that.

“Your ship. Your alien ship got into my head and didn’t even ask? That’s just brilliant. Would have thought that by the year five billion you would have found a ship with some manners.” Rose grumbled glad that her poker face was holding up because both she and the TARDIS were cackling in the back of her head.

“That’s my ship you’re talking about!” He bit back at the blonde. Rose turned and started to see clouds growing in his eyes; the Oncoming Storm approaching.

“Yeah? And what about you?” She asked knowing that this was kind of a tipping point on the first journey.

“What about me?”

“Who are you? Where are you from?” She asked setting the twig down beside her leg.

“It’s not like you would know!” He barked out hysteria beginning to set in.

“Then help me. Help me understand. I just traveled five billion years into the future with you. I don’t know anything about you besides the fact that you call yourself The Doctor and that you’ve got a brilliant ship that can travel through time and space.” Rose said as he huffed and walked towards the window that looked out to the burning sun below. The silence between the pair for those few moments was crushing. He sighed harshly and Rose rolled her eyes. “Alright. As my mate Shareen says… Don’t argue with the designated driver. I can’t really call a taxi…” She said pulling out the nearly indestructible phone that she knew would be obsolete in ten years. “We’re a bit out of range.”

“Here. Give it here. Because you know with a bit of Jiggery-Pokery,” He said suddenly, taking the phone and pulling out his sonic to fiddle with it.

“Jiggery-Pokery… Is that a technical term?” Rose asked grinning slightly.

“Yeah I came first in Jiggery-Pokery. What about you?”

“Nah, I failed hullabaloo. Although Tom-foolery was one of my favorite subjects.” She said, her Rose Tyler grin poking out. He grinned and popped the cover back onto the back of the brick of a phone before handing it back to her.

“Yours would be, wouldn’t it?” He asked laughing lightly. “Here you go.” She looked at him as she dialed her mum. It rang and when she finally picked up, Rose laughed slightly. Thank goodness for mums. Always keeping you grounded.

“I’m fine mum. Top of the world.” She said, the Doctor laughing behind her. She hung up and Rose laughed again slightly. “Oh you are full of it.” He grinned again.

“If you think that was outrageous, you should see the bill.” SHe truly laughed at that one before saying,

“Yeah and you’re the one who’s gonna pay for it!” The Doctor gave the blonde an over the top look of hurt but laughed with her. Suddenly the whole of the platform shook dangerously.

“That’s not supposed to happen…” The Doctor said, a sly smirk on his face as they grinned at each other before racing out. The stewards voice rang out, talking about gravity pockets which the Doctor scoffed at. They turned the corner into the main gallery and the sound of chattering rose to a fever pitch.

“It’s the Bad Wolf scenario. It’s got to be.” Rose’s neck cracked, her head swiveling around, as soon as she heard the words come out of the small blue man in his mobile chair. _“Did we really scatter them this far?”_ She thought to herself as she looked wide eyed at the alien. Another gentle knock in her head rang out and she sighed looking around to see Jack in the far corner. Rose held up a pointer finger, telling him to wait, as she turned back to the Doctor who was talking with Jabe.

“-Along with your wife?” Jabe asked looking between the pair.

“Honestly no. Just no.” Rose said stepping in, “I’m just a friend… a companion if you would.” The blonde said letting out a small smile. The Doctor again gave her a raised eyebrow look but shrugged it off as she spoke again, “Well go on. Go pollenate or whatever it is you kids do these days. I’m going to have a good face to face talk with the Face himself and maybe give a piece of my mind to Michel Jackson over there. I want you home by midnight mister!” She said to his back. 

“Don’t start a fight!” He yelled back as they turned the hall. Rose sighed turning back to Jack finally letting the presence tapping on her mind in. Jack began spouting out apologies and reassurances about what was going on but she shut him up by sticking her tongue out at him.

 _“Jack. I’ll be fine. The TARDIS is helping me. I trust that if you say you wouldn’t change it then I won’t pry. I just want you happy, Captain.”_ She said giving him the mental equivalent of a shoulder bump. He sighed and his big face lit up.

_“Trust me, Rose. You won’t believe it. And you’d be surprised what someone like me can do to get freaky. My wife would agree with me, were she here.”_

_“Married? You? I never thought I’d live to see the day. Who’s the lucky lady? Do I meet her?”_ She quipped and his laughter rang out through her head.

 _“Oh. You know I can’t tell you that. Spoilers and what not.”_ His wide smirk was all that she needed to see to know exactly who he was married to.

 _“Oh god. Jack… You didn’t… How did Eleven even let you that close?”_ Rose groaned out rubbing her face exasperatedly.

_“Good to know that I can trust you with that. And when you’re a pair of enigmas both bound to the TARDIS in one way or another, you tend to run into each other even when the Doctor’s not around.”_

_“What about…oh… Visiting the In-laws must be fun.”_

_“Extremely.”_ Jack grumbled sighing. They both chuckled lightly.

 _“Jack… I’m about to do something very stupid; So, don’t be surprised when I get kidnapped.”_ She told him walking away quickly. Rose heard half of Jack’s question before she closed the mental link. Rose talked with Cassandra for a few minutes but she knew that she had pissed her off just enough to do what was needed. The blonde turned on her heel walking briskly out of the room, shooting Jack a quick wink as she turned the corner. When the Adherents of the Repeated Meme showed up, Rose wasn’t surprised but she did try to fight. Still didn’t end up very well.

[line break]

When Rose came to, the computer’s voice declaring that the sun filter was lowering. This did not surprise her as much as the good sized gash she had on her arm. It had a small amount of dried blood on it, but it was still deep enough for it to scar, she quietly realized as it twisted her forearm to follow the curve of the gash. She didn’t have much time to think about it as the sun filter continued to lower so Rose did the only thing that came natural to her anymore. She screamed for help.

“Alright! I’m gonna get you out of there. Who’s in there?!” The Doctor’s voice rang through the other side of the door. She yelled again as the sun filter got closer to burning her. “I just had to be you didn’t it?” She could hear him talking to himself over the whirring of the sonic as he dug through the cables. Rose gulped in a breath when the computer declared the sun filter to rise again but let it out in another scream as it began to descend again. Finally, the Doctor stopped warring with the computer getting the shields. Rose let out a heavy sigh, knowing the Doctor wouldn’t be able to get the doors open in time to save anyone. She nearly tore bits of her hair out, begging the TARDIS to help her save one person. She felt more then heard the insistent knocking again and Rose let out a happy yell.

 _“JACK!”_ She yelled mentally.

 _“ROSIE! What on Earth possessed you to do that?! You could have been killed!”_ He yelled at her. Rose flinched a little and sighed.

_“I have to maintain the closest time lines otherwise I won’t know what’s to come. I’ve seen this and I needed to get stuck but, Jack, you have to help me. Jabe is going to burn if we can’t save her. I’m stuck but yo-“_

_“Who would you rather have go? Someone will burn down there and it won’t be pretty. Rose you can’t save everyone. Jabe has to go with the Doctor otherwise someone else will die. This will keep the timelines together no matter what. I know this is hard for you. I know how early this is for you, but you need to learn this now.”_ Jack said his voice firm. She could hear the tenseness in his mental voice. He wasn’t used to having to tell her this. More than likely, she was the one normally doing this. It probably came to a head when Ianto-.

_“Jack… I’m sorry. This is all very new for me. Ianto…”_

_“He would have been proud of you. He would have understood. I was going to lose him eventually.”_

_“Can you send some repair workers this way? I want to help her guards understand what she sacrificed herself for. They need to know. Also keep everyone away from the windows. Things are about to get nasty.”_ She whispered images flying through the connection to Jack of what she had seen.

_“The Doctor will take care of that. Besides the ship will repair itself enough to open your doors by the time he returns. Hopefully, since I sponsored the event, people will listen. Please, trust me Rosie.”_

_“Always and forever, Jack.”_ Rose sighed out loud this time, her head resting against the closed doors. She closed down her shields again but leaving them open enough if she needed to contact Jack again. The TARDIS continued to hum in her mind and she could feel her numbing the pain that she hadn’t noticed that was radiating from her arm. _I think I’ll keep this._ She thought looking at the flesh, red and slightly puffy, following the gash that swirled around her forearm. The TARDIS grumbled in her mind asking just exactly how she was going to keep this from the Doctor. _Can you just add a slight perception filter on it? I know he won’t like it but I want to do this. It will serve as a reminder, I guess. That I should try to fix things but if I can’t then I should accept it. The scar will help me keep those thoughts in check, should I ever forget, when our Captain isn’t there to stop me._ The TARDIS hummed as it thought but agreed anyway, showing her an image of the med bay while she hummed to the blonde about not letting it get infected. Rose nodded, smiling to herself before jumping when the glass started to crack in front of her. Beams of intense heat and light shone through and she dodged them, having to freeze as they all glowed brighter.

When the electronic voice over head retched zero, Rose Tyler watched as the sun expanded and tore the Earth apart. Maybe it was good. The last real human on the ship would be the only one to see the planet’s demise. Truly poetic in a weird way.

During the time while she was stuck in the suite, Rose spent watching pieces of the Earth float by. The TARDIS hummed mournfully, Jabe’s death bringing fresh tears to her eyes. The salt that fell down her cheeks left slightly cleaner trails in their wake, washing away the dust and grime in their path. She heard the computer voice specific to the suite say that the doors were repaired. Almost immediately after, they opened up causing her to fall on her back. Rose jumped up swearing colorfully under her breath, she rubbed the back of her head. She retracted her steps back into the gallery noticing that, unlike before, the only one who had perished in the room was Moxx. Again her heart clenched but as Rose saw everyone else holding tight onto those they had traveled with, she sighed. Her gaze swept over Jack as he nodded, his large head bobbing up and down in the fluid. Before she could reach out to him, the Doctor entered. Rose froze when she looked into his eyes. The clouds of the Oncoming Storm were brewing, his grief for the tree lady evident there. He walked past her, his eyes finally releasing the spell they had on her. He walked briskly to the two other tree people and clasped both of their shoulders firmly. Rose could hear a faint whisper of ‘so sorry’ before he turned around to face the room again. Her eyes lingered slightly longer, watching the two males comfort each other at the loss of the brave woman.

“You alright?” Rose asked, her eyes landing on him again as he walked towards the blonde.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’m full of ideas. I’m bristling with them.” He said, the Storm continuing to rumble in his eyes, “Idea number one. Teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed.” He turned, his eyes scanning the slightly jostled room before locking sight on the ‘ostrich’ egg. “Idea number two. This feed would need to be nearby.” He said picking up the egg and smashing it against the podium where it had rested. The small oval device fell out of the shell, and Rose felt herself let out a low growl from the back of her throat. Thankfully, the Doctor was in full Oncoming Storm mode and didn’t really seem to realize that she had done such a thing. Rose mentally sent the TARDIS a panicked thought before focusing back when the Doctor spoke again.    

“Idea number three. If your clever like I am, the teleportation feed can be reversed.” The Time Lord twisted the device, and Cassandra’s voice began to ring out into the gallery.

“-should have seen the looks on their little alien faces.” She said as her form returned. When she realized where she was she sputtered quite a bit.

“The last human.” The Doctor sneered, his hands still firmly grasping the teleporter.

“Oh great. You passed my little test. You are now able to join the er… human club.” You could feel how fast she was back pedaling. Rose clenched her jaw as she felt another growl rumble in her throat, thankful that the sound didn’t occur a second time.

“People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them.” The Doctor’s voice was cold as he stared at the talking flap of skin.

“That depends on your definition of people and that’s enough of technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then. And watch as I smile and cry and flutter…” a small creaking sound was heard from her direction.

“And creak?” The Doctor asked, his voice lifting with his head.

“And what?” Cassandra asked surprised.

“Creak. You’re creaking.”

“A-ah! I’m drying out. Oh no. Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons?! My lovely boys! Its. Too. Hot!” She cried her face growing wrinkled as the edges that touched the frame began to pull taught.

“You raised the temperature.” The Doctor growled as he watched. Rose stepped forward slightly, walking to stand next to him.

“Have pity! Moisturize me!”

“Help her.” Rose whispered next to him, unable to help herself. She was vile and a cretin but no one deserved to die like that. She knew her death wouldn’t be for long but the blonde could tell it was painful.

“Everything has its time. Everything dies.” He said and, together, they watched as Cassandra exploded outward, bits of skin flying over their heads. He turned to look at her before briskly walking out. Rose watched him leave and stood in the gallery as all of the other guests began to disembark. She said a quick metal good bye to Jack as he left, which he returned with what felt like a mental hug. She stood and watched bits and pieces of rock floating by the repaired window, the bright red giant burning in the distance. Rose heard the soft foot falls of the Doctor come to a stop beside her.

“The end of the Earth.” Rose said, her voice cracking before chewing on her lip, “Its gone… We were all too busy saving ourselves and no one saw it go. All those years. All that history and no one was even watching.” Tears built in her eyes as she thought about how her mum would have been down there, somewhere buried in the soil. She would have lived and died down there with a daughter who rarely came home. A daughter who was traveling the stars. But Jackie Tyler would not die here. Not in this universe. She would have Pete and Tony, rich beyond her wildest dreams. Her thoughts were gently interrupted as the Doctor’s hand brushed her side.

“Come with me.” He said, his voice soft and his eyes clear of the Storm. Rose looked down and grabbed his slightly colder hand, squeezing gently. They both turned and walked away from the window, heading towards the TARDIS, her song filling their heads and calming her turbulent thoughts.

The time spent in the Vortex passed quickly and the landing was actually very soft. He nodded towards the door and the blonde slowly stepped out of the ship. The small alley lead out to a busy street ahead and Rose couldn’t stop herself from walking forward, stepping into the throng of people going about their merry way. Rose got so absorbed in the human faces showing so many complex emotions that she nearly jumped out of her skin when the Doctor spoke right beside her.

“You think it'll last forever: people and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky.” He paused, his head dipping slightly lower as his eyes grew sad and distant. “My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned, like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before its time.”

“What happened?”

“There was a war, and we lost.” His eyes were guarded as he looked at her but a had this feeling that he wasn’t really seeing anything.

“What happened to your people?” She whispered as he eyes continued to look through her.

“I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own, 'cos there's no one else.” He said, his eyes growing sadder again, if that were possible. Rose looked at him and how troubled he was. Lost in his own thoughts. She smiled softly before speaking again.

 “There's me.” He looked at her, his eyes growing concerned at the phrase. His mouth pressed into a line before he started his next question.

“You've seen how dangerous it is — do you want to go home?”

“No I don’t... I want... Oh, can you smell chips?” She asked as her stomach grumbled lightly, the smell of chips wafting in front of her nose. The Doctor took a large whiff of the air before laughing slightly.

“Yeah.” He said quickly, the tension in his shoulders releasing, “Yeah!”

“I want chips.” Rose said turning my head towards him and giving him the Rose Tyler smile.

 “Me too.”

“Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is. And you can pay.” She grabbed his arm, looping her around his leather clad one. He grinned like an idiot before patting his pockets one handedly.

“No money.”

 “What sort of date are you? Come on, then, tight wad, chips are on me... we've only got five billion years 'til the shops close!” They laughed together before she pulled him along. There would be time for her to sort through everything that happened before they went to Cardiff but at that moment, Rose didn’t care. It was just the Doctor and Rose Tyler traveling through time and space

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
